(a) Field of the Invention
The operation schemes of continuous transmission for various known continuous variable transmission devices of different shafts type include:
The spacing between the variable spacing transmission V-belt grooves of driving and driven pulleys is modulated, whereby the operative belt transmission radial distance of driving pulley or driven pulley is changed to further change the transmission speed ratio between the driving pulley and the driven pulley;
The above said spacing modulation for variable spacing transmission V-belt grooves of driving or driven pulleys of the continuous variable transmission device is required to be driven by one or more than one kinds of axial driving forces including:
1. Through a variable centrifugal force generation mechanism by changes of the rotational speed of the input shaft to generate a variable axial driving force whereby to change the spacing of the transmission V-belt grooves of the driving pulley;
2. Through a variable centrifugal force generating mechanism by changes of the rotational speed of the output shaft to generate a variable axial driving force whereby to change the spacing of the transmission V-belt grooves of the driven pulley;
3. Through a variable axial driving force generating mechanism by changes of the output shaft torque to generate a variable axial driving force whereby to change the spacing of the transmission V-belt grooves of the driving pulley;
4. Through a variable axial driving force generating mechanism by changes of the output shaft torque to generate a variable axial driving force whereby to change the spacing of the transmission V-belt grooves of the driven pulley;
5. The driving or driven pulley is provided an axial pre-pressed spring, whereby the driving or driven pulley is pulled by the belt type transmission component to generate an axial driving force, whereby to change the variable spacing of the transmission V-belt grooves of both or either of the driving or driving pulley;
The above said 1˜5 methods are passive operations of continuous variable transmission function.
6. A linear driving force actively generated manually, or by mechanical power, electromagnetic effect, hydraulically or pneumatically driven linear driving device; or a revolving kinetic energy generated by driving the electric motor, hydraulic motor or pneumatic motor is converted through a mechanical transmission device to an axial linear type driving force whereby to further change the spacing of variable spacing transmission V-belt grooves of both or either of the driving pulley or driven pulley. Said method is the active operation of continuous variable transmission.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Types of conventional continuous variable transmission devices of different input and output shafts structures are numerous including: rubber belt type, metal belt type, chain type, or electronic (ECVT) type, friction disk type or known continuous variable transmission device of different shafts type, etc.